


Obsequium

by Highlander_II



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: BtVS Secret Santa fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsequium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadbhyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/gifts).



> Written for **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sadbhyl)[sadbhyl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sadbhyl/)** for the **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=btvs_santa)[btvs_santa](http://www.livejournal.com/users/btvs_santa/)**.

"Honey, I'm home," she called as she entered the small apartment, power suit looking just as fabulous as when she had left that morning.

The tall, dark and handsome man to whom she had been speaking stepped into the living room, carrying a bowl under one arm. He was stirring the stiff white substance in the bowl with a fork in his other hand. "Welcome home," he greeted with a large, toothy smile, "dinner's almost ready." Then he ducked back into the kitchen.

She sighed happily and put her briefcase by the table at the entry way, then seemed to skip through the kitchen to the small dining area. The table had been set for two and wine was already poured into glasses. She sat in her usual seat, draped her napkin over her lap and sipped the wine.

"And what is on the menu tonight, dear?" she asked with a cheery smile.

He exited the kitchen with the same bowl as before and placed it on the table. "Tonight we are having rare roast beef with whipped potatoes and a vegetable medley," he responded. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then disappeared into the kitchen yet again.

*****

Lilah groaned and rolled over, letting her arm fall aimlessly against… the empty side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes a moment before opening them and looking at the empty side of the bed. "Please tell me that was a dream," she mumbled to herself as she fell back into the pillows on her side of the bed.

"What was that?" came a voice from the bathroom that grew louder as its owner stepped into the doorway. A naked silhouette, glistening with water, fresh from the shower.

She hid the smile that wanted to spread over her face by licking her lips in appreciation of the naked man in the bathroom. "Mmmm, nothing. You coming back to bed, or do I have to get up and drag you back?"

He grunted and rubbed a towel over his wet hair. "Can't stay. Got an appointment to keep."

A fantastic pout appeared on her face. "But can't you skip it?"

"No."

She tossed the covers off, slid off the end of the bed and trailed a well-manicured hand down his chest as she dropped to her knees. The sigh-groan from the man before her was exactly what she wanted when she wrapped her lips around him.

Lilah could tell he wanted to resist, push her away, but she kept working, teasing him, licking him until she felt long fingers sift into her hair and tug her head back, away from him. Determined not to give up easily, she cupped his balls in one hand, massaging gently. He didn't let go.

Increase the intensity, she sucked hard on the part of his cock still in her mouth and tugged on his balls just enough for him to feel it. The sounds he made were very nice, so she wrapped her other hand around his shaft and stroked in time with her other movements.

Sure that he'd gone non-verbal on her, she tipped her eyes up enough to catch a glimpse of his face. Pure ecstasy. She liked it.

He growled once, then said, "Lilah, I really have to go."

Her tongue flicked at the head of his cock and she refused to let go. She would convince him to be late to the meeting… especially if it made her forget that dreadful dream.

End


End file.
